Prowls secret
by deathsgirl98
Summary: Prowl is sneaking out at night. but why? what could he be hideing? slight ProwlxOC SLOW UPDATES DUE TO LITTLE INSPERATION.
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet night in the city. At base bumblebee and Bulkhead are playing video games. They are in the middle of a race. It was unnecessary to be so cautious but he couldn't take chances. He could not be caught. They wouldn't understand. They were not like him. He snuck out into the darkness. Once far enough away that they couldn't hear he transformed and drove away. He drove to the forest. It's his favorite place on this planet. But he was here to meet someone.

"Hello Prowl. It has been a long time since I last saw you." A femme voice says.

"It's good to see you. I have to admit when you sent me that message I was a little doubtful but I know that voice could only be yours Hinata.

A femme steps out of the shadows. She and Prowl are the same height. This femme is black and silver. She bears the decepticon logo on her right shoulder. Her optics were a dark purple.


	2. Chapter 2

Prowl: say it

Me: I not want to

Prowl:*takes out shurican* say it or else

Me: fine just don't hurt me. *sigh* sadly I don't own transformers. I only own Hinata. And _Italics mean thoughts or comlink_.

Hinata: I will find a way to get you to disown me.

Me: not gonna happen. Aghhh I am out of here. Teleportation powers go *poof*

Hinata: man she got away. And I almost had her that time.

8:00am the next morning

*Prowl pov*

_I made it back before they figured out I wasn't really here._ *Flashback* Before leaving he set up a hologram of him meditating. They knew he always meditated in the mornings so they would never question it.*flash back end* _wow nobody is up yet. Now I will just slip into my room and sleep until they get up. _He opened the door to find an upset Optimus Prime, and an extra grumpy Ratchet_. Oh scrap. _

Normal pov

Optimus was upset but more confused then anything. Why would Prowl Sneak out. Ratchet didn't understand why he had to miss his sleep time just because Prowl went out. I mean it was nothing new. The only difference was this time he had tried to hide it. That did look suspicious to Prime but Ratchet figured this was why he would try to hide it. After all it seemed that anytime Prowl snuck out Prime would at some point give him a lecture about how he was on a team now so he should act like it. It's not like he did anything wrong. He just liked to be out in nature.

Prowl stood in his doorway confused. How had they figured it out? Now he was going to get a talking to from Prime. It was easy enough for Prowl to come up with an excuse. All he had to say was that he went stargazing in the forest again and fell asleep. Prowl was sure Prime would believe it. It had happened before after all.

"So where were you this time?" Prime finally asked.

"I went out stargazing in the woods again. I would have been back sooner but I fell asleep out there. "He made sure to sound like that was the truth. After all if they saw it was a lie he would get in bigger trouble.

"So why did you try to hide it this time. You never try to hide it." Optimus knew that Prowl never tried to hide it because he was never really doing anything but sitting outside somewhere. But he had tried to hide it this time to cover something up. it looked like he had known he would not get back till the team had awoken.

Prowl had to think of an answer quickly or Optimus would not believe it. "maybe because you always lecture me when I get back and it is kind of annoying. I was trying to save us both some time that could be used on something more productive."

Optimus had a feeling this was all a lie. Something in his spark told him that Prowl had not been stargazing as he was claiming. "well even though I get the feeling your not telling me something I'll let it slide. Just please tell me next time instead of sneaking out. This way we know where you are in an emergency or if you needed help. And so you don't worry us when we find out you aren't here."

Prowl could not believe Prime was letting him go so easy this time. "Thank you Optimus." He hid a quick yawn as he jumped into the tree that was in the middle of the room. Little did he realize that Prime had watched closely and seen him yawn. _If he fell asleep out in the woods then why is he yawning? I suppose he may have stayed up a little too late and didn't get much sleep._ Prime and ratchet left Prowls room. Ratchet still wondered why the Prime had wanted him to be there. Then he realized it was in case Prowl really had been doing something wrong and tried to escape. Ratchet would be able to catch him in a magnetic bubble. Ratchet went back to sleep and Prime went to the monitor duty. He could not shake the feeling that Prowl was hiding something. But what could it be?

Prowl pov

He was tired but his thoughts kept him awake. Optimus had said he had a feeling that it was a lie. Would the Prime try to figure it out or leave it be? And Prowl suspected that Optimus had seen him yawn. He knew that Optimus was not going to let this go easily. Prowl thought about his options until he fell into a deep sleep.

Yay I finished the next chapter. I actually wrote two very different versions of this chapter. I chose this one because I did not like the way it was going. It looks like I will be continuing this at least until I get bored of it. If I get enough reviews that ask me to I will put up the other version of this chapter. I actually wrote it so even if I decide to put it up it will take me awhile to type it up because it was like 3 ½ pages long. I wrote it during my classes one day. It's not like we were doing anything. Anyway please review. Please be nice I am fairly new to this still. I hope you enjoyed

-deathsgirl 98


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long delay but I couldn't do anything cause A) my comp. Got a virus and was out of commission for a while. And B) I had too much other stuff and had no time to type up new chapters. Oh and I changed something. Her name it is now silvermoon instead of hinata. Oh and her pic is Here hope you like.

Disclaimer:

Prowl: hmm she went missing for this. I guess I have to do it. Deathsgirl98 does not own transformers. Only her oc Silvermoon. Oh and _this means thought or com-link._

Prowl awoke to Prime calling the team over the comlink. _"I ran into trouble downtown. I need backup." _ He jumped out of the tree and ran out to meet up with the others.

When the team arrived they found Prime fighting against blitzwing and Lugnut at the same time while Starscream argued with a silver and black femme. She bore the decepticon logo on her shoulder and that was enough for them. Bulkhead ran to help Optimus and Ratchet and Bumblebee went for Starscream and the femme. Prowl just looked to see where he was needed. He saw that Bee was trying to take on the femme and losing horribly. Prowl ran in to help. He had expected to be the one fighting her. It worked out for both of them. As they were fighting he heard blitzwing yell out.

"silvermoon catch it and get it back to base"

She swiftly gave Prowl a roundhouse kick before catching the fragment and running. Prowl got up quick and gave chase. He threw his shuricans getting her in the back of her left leg and tripping her in the process. He grabbed the all-spark fragment as the other decepticons transformed and escaped. Instead of flying away like her comrads she punched Prowl in the stomach.

"That was going to help me earn megatrons trust. And that happened to hurt. " The others caught up just in time to see this and watched a little stunned as she said this almost playfully. The most amazing thing as Prowl was smiling. He helped her up and she transformed into a sleek black and silver motorcycle. She drove off after the decepticons as Prowl calmly walked over to them and gave Prime the fragment.

"mind telling us what that was we just saw kid" Now Ratchet was really confused. Since when did the decepticons have that femme. And why did her and Prowl seem so friendly.

"well that was the friend I told you about. I can't really tell you any more then that. Sorry but strict orders from Ultra Magnus not to tell." Prowl transformed and headed to base as the others were left standing confused.


	4. Chapter 2 second version NOT CHAPTER 4

So this is the other version of chapter 2 I did. I didn't like it at first but I think this one was better now. I really shortened it cause copy on paper was 4 ½ pages. And all done during a class too. Lol shows what I was doing in school. So anyway I don't have inspiration for the story right now. I did that chapter 3 in the beginning of june. Sorry for the really late update. I wanted to do more chapters but summer has been hectic. I only own Silvermoon so there. And sorry for this being ooc. Umm so please review and please no flames. Be kind this is my first story after all. So thank you for reading.

-Deathsgirl

Prowl was sneaking back into base. It was about 7:00 in the morning. If he was lucky no one was awake yet. He made his way to his door without seeing anyone. He sighed with relief.

_Good everyones still in recharge._

He opened his door and was surprised to find Prime and Ratchet waiting for him. He then noticed someone else was behind him and turned to find bee and bulkhead blocking the entrance.

"See prime I told you he was sneaking out last night but you didn't believe me." Bee sounded proud of himself for catching him last night.

"Well Prowl mind letting me know why you snuck out this time?" Optimus sounded mad. And prowl couldn't really blame him. After all the Prime had been stressed lately and now he had to deal with this.

"…I was looking at the stars." Too much hesitation and he knew it. But he hoped Optimus didn't catch it. And he didn't. Ratchet on the other hand.

"If that was all you did then why hesitate like you were hiding something? What aren't you telling us?"

Thinking of last night his hand instinctively went to his visor. He would tell them if he knew he wouldn't have to tell ALL of it. If they ever found out they would hate him.

Now ratchet being very perceptive saw the look Prowl got on his face thinking about these things. "Come on kid whatever it is it can't be that bad. I mean it's not like you were sitting and chatting with some con. That would be bad but I know you wouldn't do that."

That did it. "Know me? Know me! Don't ever pretend to know anything about me! And you wonder why I never come out! Everybot is so nosy I have to be on edge all the time. I hate being on this team. I wish I only had to work with Silvermoon like before!" Prowl clasped his hands over his mouth. He said to much. He ran out the room and out the base. He kept going until he reached the forest. When he reached the forest he looked back to make sure no one had followed after.

_Oh man what have I done? I didn't mean it. I don't hate them. I just wish they could understand and trust me. Oh who am I kidding they don't have any reason to trust me. I don't even trust them much. But I get no privacy. I always feel like someone is watching me. Maybe if I go back I can apologize. Or maybe we will just end up yelling at each other. I can't go back now. They wouldn't want me anyway. But that's okay. I don't need them. I have been alone for years. This is no different. No this is different. Then I had no friends. Now I do. I have to go back._

*back at base in the main room to be precise* AN: okay I know I changed style here but this was easier for me to write or type without it getting too confusing on who is talking.

Prime: "I've never seen him like this before. I don't get it."

Bulky: "I don't know but maybe it has something to do with this Silvermoon he mentioned. I mean they must be important if he said he wanted to work with them instead of us."

Bee: "They must be important if he wants to work with them at all. Lousy secretive bot. Well I say good riddance to him. Who needs him anyway?"

Rat: "Silvermoon was it? Maybe it no it couldn't be."

Prime: "What ratchet? Do you know them"

Just then to everones surprise Prowl walked in.

Prowl: "I wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I acted before and I didn't mean it. I do like being on this team I just. I just don't really do well with other bots and I'm still trying to adjust to this. Please can you forgive me? I understand if you don't."

Prime: "Of course we do Prowl. I understand that this is hard for you to get used to."

Bee: "You can't seriously tell me you're buying this load of scrap boss bot. He isn't sorry. If he was really sorry he would give us a full explanation as to what he's hiding."

Prowl: "You want me to hurt you don't you?"

Bee: "See he threatened me. I demand you punish him."

Prime: "that's enough bee."

Bulky(I didn't forget him. He was just thinking): "I do wonder who Silvermoon is though. You've never mentioned her before. Not that I can remember at least."

Prowl: "An old friend from my days with master Yoketron. Well one of my only friends. I was told she went offline during a mission guarding a transport of protoforms. That's all I knew until I got a message yesterday telling me to meet in the forest. I didn't believe it at first but it really was her. She works as a spy now. She just arrived on earth to "serve" Megatron. She wanted me to know before we met on the battlefield."

Rat: "So it really is that Silvermoon. I had heard of her. But if my Intel is correct then she was originally a..

Prowl: "Yes a con. But she hated it and switched sides while at the dojo. Her family didn't know so she was the perfect candidate to spy on Megatron. And since she comes from the diamond clan nobody dares question her."

Bee and bulky: Diamond clan?

Rat: "one of the oldest and most powerful con families of all. They have the power to take down Megatron should it please them. To hear that one of them is working for us is amazing. Almost unbelievable.

Prime: "I still don't see what the big deal was that you couldn't tell us before."

Prowl: "let's just say that a few things attached to that story are…to personal and I was afraid you might push the matter."

Prime: "I see. Well you don't have to tell us then but if you ever want to we will listen."

A small smile came to prowl at hearing this. He actually felt better now that he had talked about things with them. But he still couldn't tell them that one thing. Bee and Bulkhead started playing a game now that Prowl was done telling his story tough bee still wanted to know this thing that was so big Prowl still wouldn't tell them. Ratchet and prime started talking as Ratchet stared telling him about the diamond clan. Prowl realized how tired he was and slipped off to his room. And as he fell into recharge he couldn't help feeling a little more at ease.

I hope you enjoyed it. I want you o tell me in the reviews which one you like better. This version or the other one. When I start the other chapters I will continue the one that got the most favs.


End file.
